Say, I Love You!
by Anatolie
Summary: <html><head></head>A/U. Stop waiting for prince charming, get up and find him. The poor guy may struck in a tree or something. (A/N: Chapter-2 updated. I didn't get time to fix it completely, but I will try to do it in future. For now enjoy and do not forget to review :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Beep... beep... beep...

The doors of the elevator opened revealing a black-haired beauty dressed in a fashionable yet provocative little black dress with matching high heels. Blood red lipstick brightened up the otherwise light makeup giving her a sexy edge. The girl was holding a large cake box in her perfectly manicured hands. She walked straight towards the only door on the floor. When she reached it, she fished out a duplicate key of the apartment, a smug smirk forming on her beautiful lips as she thought about what her boyfriend Drago's expression would be. She was about to break into his house at midnight to celebrate his birthday early. As always, her plan was perfect. Drago wasn't aware of that she, his girlfriend, had a duplicate key to his apartment.

Imagining various expressions of shock on her boyfriend's face, she entered his apartment quietly. Suppressing her chuckles, she went inside. Her plan was a total success. Surprise. How much she loved surprises. That's why she decided to give her otherwise unfazed boyfriend the surprise of a lifetime.

But wait, what is this? Sure, she was a surprise-lover, but at the same time, nasty surprises never counted, and this one was one of the nastier, no, in fact the nastiest surprise of her life. Before coming here, she had imagined everything that was going to happen that night, but she never imagined this. Of course, how can a girl imagine her darling, doting boyfriend of five years, who had asked her to marry barely one month ago, fucking another girl endlessly and passionately in front of her?

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You jerky little idiotic half dick! You bastard! You don't deserve to be loved or any of that bullshit because you are a true asshole scumbag. Hell, you don't deserve even to live you worthless man whore!" Jade was yelling and mercilessly hitting and thrashing a punching bag to which she had attached a life-size photo of her now ex- boyfriend and fiancée Drago.

Lin Fa, her childhood best friend, sitting on the comfortable sofa in Jade's private in home modern and high equipped gym, looked at her furious display of anger with disgust and rubbed her forehead.

"Jade, stop it!" she half-yelled at her.

"Stop what?" Jade asked in between punches and kicks.

Lin Fa rolled her eyes. "That's not a way to handle heartbreak, Jade." Seeing Jade's frowning face, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, Jade, getting cheated on by your boyfriend or fiancée is not that big of a deal."

But after seeing Jade's ready-to-kill expression, she immediately changed her words.

"Ok, maybe it is a big issue, but it's definately not the end of the world. You can always find someone new and far better than Drago. Besides you have already beaten the crap out of both Drago and his whore, and now you are beating a poor punching bag with his pic on it. This way, you will never be able to move on. Let it go. Let him go. That way you can forget and move on."

Jade stilled for a moment then went to the sofa where Lin Fa was seated, patted her head, and said, "You know Lin, I always underestimated you. Never in my life did I think that in that skull of yours you could have something akin to brain."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, and both girls began to laugh. "I guess numerous failed relationships taught you a lot about love."

"Maybe you are right," Jade said with a shrug. She looked at Lin Fa with sad and regretful eyes. Never in her life had she taken Lin Fa and her breakups seriously. In fact, Jade had always termed them stupid and worthless. But now, it was Lin Fa comforting her in her time of crisis.

On the other hand, Lin Fa was getting a dark pleasure out of seeing her childhood best friend Jade, a through perfectionist, in a broken and vulnerable state. Jade had been always insensitive to her and other girls who had gone through this trauma, and now she herself was in the very same kind of situation. _Taste it Jade, taste the pain, agony, humiliation and loss. Taste the breakup, Jade._ She couldn't stop smiling at her rather sadistic thoughts.

Jade looked at her smiling expressionand returned her smile. "Thanks Lin."

"You are always welcome Jade." Lin Fa told her, smiling.

"So what do you suggest? What should I do?" Jade asked lazily.

"Let's hangout together, go shopping, and then go to some café for snacks?" Lin Fa suggested.

"Ok then. I will be ready in a few minutes." Jade stood up and was about to exit the gym to go to her room when Lin Fa called out to her.

"Hey, Jade! I got a call from Choi this morning."

Jade halted and looked at her.

"What did she say? Where is she and when will she come to Hong Kong?" Jade asked Lin Fa excitedly.

Choi was her other childhood best friend who had made a name in show business. For her job, Choi had to travel a lot and she rarely remained in a single place for very long. It had been months since Jade had last seen her.

Lin Fa raised an eyebrow at her bright mood. "Who in the world would think that you had just broken up with your cheating boyfriend a mere two days ago?" Lin Fa teased her.

In response, Jade creased her brow and pouted. "I am moving on. Besides, Choi is my best friend and I really miss her."

"Whatever." Lin Fa shrugged her shoulders and continued, "She said she's come home and wants to meet up with us. Oh, and guess what? She is giving an all-girl party tonight!" Lin Fa was visibly very excited.

It was the main reason why she had come to Jade's in the first place.

"Let's go shopping!"

Jade nodded and went to her room to change as Lin Fa went to the garage to get the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, both girls went to the biggest mall in the city. They went into a designer boutique. Lin Fa & Jade began their search for the perfect party dress. Lin Fa grabed an expensive dress from the dress & called Jade,

"Hey Jade, look at this dress. Its so lovely!"

Jade merely glanced at it from where she stood.

"Then buy it." Jade simply replied.

Lin Fa shifted uncomfertably & sighed. She put the dress back on its original place & went where Jade was standing talking to sales girl about her requirements. Jade didn't found anything of her liking.

"Join me at Gonzo after your purchase." Jade said to Lin Fa, while getting outside of the boutique.

"I am not buying anything." Lin Fa said quietly. Jade snapped her head towards her friend and raised a brow questioning.

"Its too expensive for my monthly budget, so I will pass." Lin Fa said shrugging her shoulders.

"But you liked it, right?" Jade asked with a little confused frown.

"You can't always have what you like." Lin Fa said with tinge of sadness.

Jade grimaced at her words. Within a blink of eye, Jade grabbed Lin Fa's hand & went to where the dress was displayed.

It was a deep green knee length, sleevesless embroidry dress with a sweet heart neckline, diamonds and crystals were encrusted in delicate embroideries. Its price tag showed 15,000 HKD. Jade took the dress and went to the cashing counter & paid the bill. Then throw it towards Lin Fa.

"Never say those words again, there is nothing in the world you can't have if you want to have it. You just have to work for it." Jade told her sternly.

Jade was scolding her continiously and get out of the boutique. She was hurt at her words and that pissed her. It was always like that, whenever she get overly emotional and stressed Jade automatically get pissed. It was just natural for her to be like that.

Lin Fa smiled. "That wasn't necessary! But… Thanks anyway."

Jade looked at her & mumbled, "Whatever." before she get quiet.

Jade was quite ahead of her. Lin Fa looked at her & smiled smugly.

This was the main reason why Lin Fa always went shopping with Jade; she could always buy anything she wanted without worrying about the bills. That's why she always stayed friends with Jade.

Every now & then, Jade liked to shower her friends with expensive gifts & all. True, Jade had a shrewd attitude and sour tongue, & breath fire every now & then, it never be denied that inspite of all attitude problems, she also had a heart of bag was always filled with money and she never thought twice spending it on others.

It wasn't like that Lin Fa belonged to a poor family which wasn't able to support her. The truth was that Lin Fa came from a respectable family. But unlike Jade who was an only child, Lin Fa had several siblings older younger than her. Her family was very traditional and she was bound with a number of rules and restrictions.

It was for this reason that she moved out of her house into Jade's place after turning 18 & live there for a brief period of 5 years. Recently, she had signed a lease for an apartment and moved out from her Jade's house. She also had a high-paying job, but when the other one is willing to pay the bill, it's really cruel to not let them enjoy their little kindness, isn't it? So, she always let Jade enjoy being a philanthropist. After all, living all by herself wasn't easy for Lin Fa, so a little help from a willing friend never hurt.

They went to another boutique in the mall. Jade went ahead and checke the racks for different dresses. Lin Fa's stayed behind & was doing window shopping,mobile screen began to sparkle. She looked at the screen and then glanced at Jade, who was preoccupied with various dresses. Lin Fa walked in a corner of the store and picked up call.

"Hello Drago, its been a while." Lin Fa asked him with sugary voice.

"Where is Jade?" Drago asked ignoring her.

"At mall, shopping." Lin Fa told him simply in response she heard an angry grunt.

Lin Fa suppressing her cocky smile asked very innocently, "Is there something troubling you?"

On the other line, Drago was surprised. "Didn't you know that Jade has broken up with me?"

Lin Fa gasped.

"What are you saying Drago? Its impossible. I mean you are the most handsome and eligible guy in entire Hong Kong, & she has dumped you, I can't believe it!" Lin Fa said in a exasparated voice at the same time checking Jade.

"Yeah she has dumped me for some really stupid reason." Drago sighed not bothering to mention his infidelity.

"No matter what reason Jade must not dump you after all, you have been with her for five years. You always stayed with her in her thick & thin, always digesting her craps & all. And what she has given you? a broken heart. Its really cruel and unforgiveable."

"Why didn't she told you about our break up?" Drago asked a little confused and furiouse.

Lin Fa sighed,"You know Drago, I am still feeling hard to swallow that break pill in my throat & here is Jade, perfectly in a zealous mood shopping for a night outing! But why you didn't call her.

Drago breathed an annoyed sigh and retorted harshly, "Why would I call you, when she picked my calls?

Lin Fa's lips curled in an 'O'.

"Drago, whether you like it or not, I think the fact is that Jade wanted this. She wanted this to happen. I really am sorry Drago!" Lin Fa hung up, muttering softly to herself, "That bloody bastard!" Unfortunately, it was loud enough for the approaching Jade, who had a violet sequined dress in her hand, to hear. "Drago, whether you like it or not, the fact is that Jade wanted this. She wanted this to happen. I really am sorry Drago!" Lin Fa hung up, muttering softly to herself, "That bloody bastard!" but it was loud enough for the approaching Jade to hear, who had a violet sequined dress in her hand.

"Now he called you? What did he say?" Jade asked, her voice tinged with anger.

Lin Fa gasped fakely, she was positively aware of Jade approach.

"Jade, I..." she stammered but Jade cut her sentence with a sharp tone.

"who was that?

Lin Fa sighed. "I guess its too late to hide, it was Drago. I guess he is trying to find a way to make you miserable. He really looks down on you. I can't even bear to think how horrible he was with you. You should have ended this relationship a long time ago. You are not to call or contact him in any way because he probably is thinking that you can't survive without him. That's he what he wants, to make you suffer and to watch your pain. Don't allow him to enjoy your suffering."

For an instace Jade's eyes widened but then extreme take its place on her face.

"I have to knock some sense in his useless head." She throwed the dress on floor in anger & began to get out of the shop. Lin Fa grabbed Jade's hand & said, "Don't worry, Jade. I've already taken care of him. Trust me. He will not disturb your life for a long, long time. If something does happen, then let me handle this."

After her assurance Jade relaxed a bit.

"Thanks Lin!" Jade said gratefully, but somewhere in her eyes there was pain, hurt of lost love & trust.

"Hush, Jade. What are friends for if they don't stand up for one another?"

Jade didn't show Lin Fa how much she was suffering, but Lin Fa was still supporting her against Drago.

"So, what did you get?" Lin Fa asked her excitedly.

At that time Jade noticed the expensive dress. She grabbed it & put it back on its place.

"I am not buying anything." Jade told her quitely.

"But the party..." Lin fa protested.

"I will wear anything from my wardrobe." Jade told Lin Fa disheartedly.

Both girls went out of mall. Jade dropped Lin Fa at her apartment. Lin fa entered in her house & locked the door. She take out her phone & invited Drago at her place to talk about break-up & helping him.

After sending the text Lin Fa smiled wickedly. _You've always had the best, Jade, but now it's my turn!_


End file.
